


【先杨】初日的珍珠-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 銀河英雄伝説, 银河英雄传说
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli, 华尔特·冯·先寇布/杨威利
Kudos: 2





	【先杨】初日的珍珠-白茶狗凍

【先杨】初日的珍珠-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【先杨】初日的珍珠](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_12bd38b8)

道原漫画新年，你们懂我意思吧（暗示

  


  


  


  


  


杨威利刚刚发表完他的两秒演说，在沸腾的人声中走下演讲台，乐队适时演奏起了热闹欢快的曲子，但很快被烟花冲天的巨响掩盖。他找到尤里安，拿着装着果汁的纸杯和盛着火鸡派的纸盘，挤进了人潮之中。

无数的酒杯中晃动着香槟、啤酒，人群的包围圈中展开一对又一对的舞蹈，又有人踩碎气球，在爆炸声中发出响亮的笑声。一群年轻的军官奔跑着从杨身边经过，扯着嗓门向他打招呼，但是杨什么都没听见，只好装模作样微笑着向他们点了点头，随后转过头开问尤里安：“你听见他们说了——”

但是尤里安并不在他身边，杨睁大眼睛环顾四周，并没有看见尤里安的人影，他叹了口气继续像楼下走去。

杨不确定他来到广场里来是不是正确的决定，广场聚集的人更多，杨随着人潮来来往往，手中的纸杯都被挤掉了，果汁淋了他一手，他看了看身上洁白的军礼服，于是在挤在自己旁边的小伙子身上擦了一把。

他艰难地向着广场边沿移动，那边的人要少一些。等到筋疲力尽、好不容易走到稍微宽阔些的地方时，一位个子极高、衣着暴露的女性却低着头撞到他的胸口上。杨心里想，力气可真大。他差点就被撞到在地，低头一看，军礼服的前胸沾上了鲜红的口红印。再低头一看，这位袭击人的女性胸口好像少了些什么应该有的东西，又多了些什么不该有的东西——“她”平坦宽阔的胸脯上黑色的毛发正在茂盛地生长。

“杨提督！”

这位女性抬起脸来，杨吓得后退了一步。

“……布鲁姆哈特中尉？”

“杨提督，快跑，快跑！”

杨的大脑或许是因他的这副打扮惊吓过度，没明白他说的话是什么意思，这时布鲁姆哈特背后显出一群貌美如花的女性来。杨摸摸脑袋，想着自己这二十九年来也没有这么好的女人缘，莫非是新年时来运转，下一秒钟他就被美女们扯着胳膊、嬉笑着推进走廊的一间屋子里。

“杨提督！”

布鲁姆哈特被丢在原地，眼睁睁看着杨提督消失在门内，不敢上前，只能在原地发出嘶吼。要是再被抓住，估计连胸口都要塞上两个苹果。他环顾四周，正好看见先寇布中将搂着一位金发美女走过。

“中将————”

先寇布转过脸，看到一个身材高大的女人一瘸一拐地踩着高跟鞋向他扑来，他实在记不起自己什么时候、在哪里招过这样的烂桃花，直到“她”跌跌撞撞地奔到跟前，先寇布才在那浓密的假睫毛和水泥灰一般的粉底之后，认出这是未来将成为蔷薇骑士连队队长的年轻人。

他感到怀中的美女不悦地扭动了一下身体，刚准备开口拒绝布鲁姆哈特的打搅，却听见他大喊：“中将！杨提督危险了！”

杨还是第一次被这么多女性包围，第一次被这么多女性扒下衣服，也是第一次被人按在沙发上接受抹在脸上的厚厚的粉底和涂在嘴上的鲜艳的口红。即使是杨威利这时候也知道反抗，但是不知道他是害怕动作太大伤害到对方，还是根本就没有力气。总之，等到先寇布中将在布鲁姆哈特的指引下一脚踹开“魔窟”的大门时，杨威利将军已经被套上了一件颜色艳俗的东方旗袍，露出两条没什么肌肉的大腿，旗袍开叉处还能看见他的蓝白条纹的棉布内裤。

“中将！”杨大呼救命，又挣扎起来，半条口红画到了脸上。

这时候可得速战速决。先寇布中将没有一秒钟的停顿，刚刚踹开大门就向杨走去，他朝着围坐在杨周围的女性摆出那副迷死人的笑容，还不忘记冲那位替杨涂口红的红发女孩抛上一个媚眼，随后迅雷不及掩耳地一把将杨扛在肩上。

“这位美人我就带走了。”

他飞快走出门外，布鲁姆哈特看见杨提督得救终于送了一口气，下一秒却觉得屁股上被人踹了一脚，再抬起头来的时候面前是一双双发光的眼睛，身后的大门发出“砰”地一声。

“处男可当不上蔷薇骑士连队的队长啊。”门关上之前，布鲁哈姆特听见蔷薇骑士连队前任队长高昂的声音。

“快，快，去卫生间！”杨在先寇布的肩膀上发号施令，一边用刚才顺手抓着金色假发遮住脑袋。

“噢，那么请问这位穿裙子的‘小姐’是要去哪边呢？”先寇布在最近的卫生间门口停下，促狭地问道。

“中将，先寇布中将，快点，这是长官的命令！”

先寇布忍不住大笑起来，最后还是带着杨威利进了男厕所，将他在洗手台的地面前放下来。

“这可真是惨不忍睹啊，提督。”

杨抓着先寇布的胳膊，站了半天也觉得站不稳，索性将那双细跟的鞋子踢开，光脚站在地上。

“真不知道他们从哪儿找来这么大码的高跟鞋……”杨无奈的抓了抓头发，又捡起鞋子，将它和手中的假发一起递到先寇布手上。

“中将，这个艰巨的任务就交了你了，目标是夺还我的军礼服和帽子，不要辜负我对你的期待。”

先寇布大笑，杨的头发比平时乱上几百倍，脸上的妆化的倒还算精致整洁，就是一道口红从嘴上画到了脸颊上，显得滑稽得很。杨看先寇布笑个不停，也不知道答话，于是转过脸看了一眼镜子，结果他瞠目结舌，之后又抓耳挠腮了半天，从耳朵到脖颈像起了疹子一般急红了。

先寇布见状，适时说道：“下官虽然乐意为您效劳，只是您这副模样，要是被那个撞进来的醉鬼看见，可不太妙吧。”

杨看了他一眼，没有答话，转过头打开水龙头开始洗脸。

“提督，清水可是洗不掉的。”

先寇布在一旁关心地提醒，杨费劲力气在脸上揉搓了半天，似乎确实是没有成效。

“您不知道吗，女性的妆容可都是伊谢尔伦要塞级别的铜墙铁壁，您试试雷神之锤还有些可能攻破。”

杨抬起沾满水珠的脸，心里想着这个领域还是先寇布最熟悉，于是干干脆脆地向他请教。

“那么攻下伊谢尔伦的大功臣一定有什么妙计了。”

“哪里哪里。”

杨威利跟着先寇布走在走廊上，据先寇布说伊谢尔伦的每一层楼都有他的据点，他还说碰巧昨天晚上他就是在这一层度过的。昨晚和他约会的那位女性对自己的美貌极其自信，睡觉之前坚持要把妆卸干净。

“那么结果呢？”

“唔，结果确实是个大美人。”

杨威利戴着那头金色假发，脚上踩着十几厘米细跟的高跟鞋，双手抓着先寇布的胳膊，踩高跷似的一步一步向前挪动。他把大半边体重都放在先寇布身上，倒也显出几分小鸟依人的作态，宽阔的肩膀被先寇布的外套遮住，看起来倒真像是一位不小心喝醉酒的女性。

还好走廊上的人并不多，走过的路人大多看见先寇布，就自以为是地以为知道发生了什么事。这就是惯性思维的可怕之处！杨的脑中刚刚冒出这样的念头，就听见前方传来熟悉的声音。

“真不知道杨提督究竟去了哪里，该不会是溜回去睡觉了吧。”

“说不定真的在什么地方睡着了呢。”

尤里安！还有格林希尔上尉！杨听见先寇布喉咙里传来低声的笑，虽然忍不住皱起眉头，却还是抓着先寇布的衬衫，把整张脸都抵了上去。虽然是崭新的白衬衫，但是沾上口红可怪不了我了，杨在心里想着，又干脆多蹭了几下。

好在尤里安并没有停下来与先寇布交谈，他很懂得观察气氛，打了招呼之后就急急地走开了。等他走远了，杨才抬起头来，见走廊上空无一人，他立刻甩开了先寇布的胳膊，又把那双高跟鞋脱了下来。

“我早就这么想了，您退休了之后与其去当什么历史学家，还不如去当演员呢，一定能赚个盆满钵满。”

杨避开他犀利的话锋，对他说道：“中将，快点带路。”

等到杨终于到达目的地时，他觉得几乎耗尽了这辈子的力气。这间屋子偏远的很，杨刚光着脚狂奔上一会儿，就听见远处的人声，又慌慌张张地装扮上，如此反复多次，最后先寇布先没了耐心，不顾杨的反对又将他扛到肩上。

先寇布为他打开门，他一走进屋内就瘫倒到沙发上。先寇布走进屋内，看了一眼长官不雅的坐姿，夸张地摇了摇头，杨看在眼里，却也装作什么都没看见。

过了一会，先寇布走到沙发前，伸出手递给他一个花里胡哨的塑料瓶。

“这是什么？”

杨按了一下被泵嘴，一股油状的液体直接喷到他的脸上。

“您还是挺清楚这东西的使用方法的嘛。”先寇布抱着双臂站在一边，一副看热闹的表情。

“咳，先寇布中将，非常感谢你的协助，现在你该去执行下一项任务了。”

杨想着他的军礼服还不知道在哪个角落里躺着，要是被人发现伊谢尔伦的司令官在新年前夜脱光了衣服乱跑，怎么都是个大丑闻。更何况那件外套上还沾着口红！要是被尤里安知道……

杨闭上眼将卸妆油胡乱地抹到脸上，半晌之后感觉没听见先寇布有任何动静，他想要睁开眼睛敦促一下下属，却发现眼睛根本睁不开。

“中将，扶我去卫生间。”他伸出手茫然地在虚空中晃动了几下，立刻就抓住了先寇布的手腕。

“那军礼服夺换的任务呢？”

“只能等这个危机先解除了再说。”

杨听见先寇布笑了几声，却没有动作，他只能自己站起来。

“中将？”

先寇布迟迟没有动作，杨感到握着他手腕的那只手缓缓向下，最后覆在他沾满油状液体的手掌上。

“杨提督，这样盛大的新年庆典我之前只遇见过一次，那年我六岁——跨过新年的话就是六岁，那是我第一次在我祖父母的领地上过新年。”

“那颗星球很偏僻，位于帝国的边境，经济发展得很差，星球上的居民大多都是农民。平日过的想必过得很艰难，但是新年的时候却举行了格外盛大的祭典。”

“据说那是他们的传统。他们那里流传着荒诞不经的传说，认为新年初日之时是宇宙元始的重复，这一天崭新而神圣。于是年轻人邀请意中人分享这个夜晚，他们在花丛里躺下，等到新年初日的露水落在他们的身上，从此以后他们就会蒙受一生神圣的祝福。”

杨没有打断他的话，也没有挣脱他的手，他只是抬起尚且干净的一边胳膊，在眼睛上磨蹭了一会儿，他终于能睁开眼睛了，可是眼前却像蒙上了一层白雾。

“只是那里的新年开始于夏季，真是可惜，森林公园模拟的气候应该同海尼森相同吧，在冬夜里露天睡觉可是让人受不了。”

杨模模糊糊地看见他的表情似笑非笑，像是认真又像是玩世不恭。他松开了手，夸张地耸了耸肩。

“真遗憾，即使现在我拉着心上人钻进花丛里，也没法获得一生的祝福了。”

杨沉默了一会儿。

“倒是个浪漫的习俗，只是伊谢尔伦会有伊谢尔伦的传说，你的结论下得太早了。”

先寇布似乎有些出乎意料。

“比如？”

“不知道，我看起来像是会编故事的人吗？”杨摊了摊手，事不关己似的说道。

“不过这个闻起来倒像是柑橘的味道，”杨把手伸到他面前。

“大概也是夏夜的气味吧。”

完

  


  
2018/05/02  


  
热度 246  
评论 22

[银河英雄传说](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E9%93%B6%E6%B2%B3%E8%8B%B1%E9%9B%84%E4%BC%A0%E8%AF%B4)

[先杨](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%85%88%E6%9D%A8)

[先寇布](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%85%88%E5%AF%87%E5%B8%83)

[杨威利](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9D%A8%E5%A8%81%E5%88%A9)

  


  


评论(22)

热度(246)

  1. [](https://tada-a.lofter.com/) [玄米](https://tada-a.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://hellovicky233333.lofter.com/) [没有宛子茶啃不下的书和单词](https://hellovicky233333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://hellovicky233333.lofter.com/) [没有宛子茶啃不下的书和单词](https://hellovicky233333.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://luomantic.lofter.com/) [罗曼蒂克](https://luomantic.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://qishikonglinghaoyuesheng.lofter.com/) [长枕大被](https://qishikonglinghaoyuesheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://xiao8101.lofter.com/) [jshcjohidaacb](https://xiao8101.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://fengxuqingyang.lofter.com/) [reka](https://fengxuqingyang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://xiaoxiaobanmaming446.lofter.com/) [萧萧班马鸣](https://xiaoxiaobanmaming446.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://zhourongweidu.lofter.com/) [哒哒哒哒哒](https://zhourongweidu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://neptunestone.lofter.com/) [android_061](https://neptunestone.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://xiaoxiong10101.lofter.com/) [小熊10101](https://xiaoxiong10101.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://tianguangzhapo.lofter.com/) [天光乍破](https://tianguangzhapo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://hengyu226.lofter.com/) [拉菲酱](https://hengyu226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://shieryebai.lofter.com/) [美西螈](https://shieryebai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://buzhijiaoshenmehaosuoyijiujiaozheige.lofter.com/) [一只冷酷的鸽子](https://buzhijiaoshenmehaosuoyijiujiaozheige.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://huaishangjiu1211.lofter.com/) [涪水八升](https://huaishangjiu1211.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://lagrange0903.lofter.com/) [DryDesertLime](https://lagrange0903.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://qingshanweixue.lofter.com/) [青山常在](https://qingshanweixue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://shuosandaosidejiaoluo.lofter.com/) [许真](https://shuosandaosidejiaoluo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://dongliu430.lofter.com/) [死线](https://dongliu430.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://bz943.lofter.com/) [仮想粒子](https://bz943.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://izzekyu.lofter.com/) [Eikkka](https://izzekyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://sanaishuo.lofter.com/) [逸和](https://sanaishuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://pum50.lofter.com/) [pum](https://pum50.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://shrikeabyssal.lofter.com/) [shrike_abyssal](https://shrikeabyssal.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://shrikeabyssal.lofter.com/) [shrike_abyssal](https://shrikeabyssal.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://lucongshuangxue.lofter.com/) [路从霜雪](https://lucongshuangxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://luoxins.lofter.com/) [Tempest_](https://luoxins.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://964020482.lofter.com/) [yousheng](https://964020482.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://momoqinghan537.lofter.com/) [普通英俊杨威利](https://momoqinghan537.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://623143295.lofter.com/) [凝子](https://623143295.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://lyunyin.lofter.com/) [Oreo](https://lyunyin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://lyunyin.lofter.com/) [Oreo](https://lyunyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://xiri2639.lofter.com/) [昔日](https://xiri2639.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://paradise3307.lofter.com/) [树树](https://paradise3307.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://fengyeminglang612.lofter.com/) [馄饨分裂者](https://fengyeminglang612.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://686686948.lofter.com/) [划过海边的光束](https://686686948.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://tanxiangxing653.lofter.com/) [红丝绒之门](https://tanxiangxing653.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://zhibeibei808.lofter.com/) [该起什么名字好](https://zhibeibei808.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://yigegereahlin.lofter.com/) [亦戈戈](https://yigegereahlin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://suochenchen.lofter.com/) [锁尘辰](https://suochenchen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://excalimer.lofter.com/) [excalimer撸小鸭](https://excalimer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://excalimer.lofter.com/) [excalimer撸小鸭](https://excalimer.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://end70.lofter.com/) [skdjfhgqpowieurytalzmnxbcvdm](https://end70.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://borninspring.lofter.com/) [borninspring](https://borninspring.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://youyouhaige.lofter.com/) [悠悠海歌](https://youyouhaige.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://yeyusheng498.lofter.com/) [叶虞笙。](https://yeyusheng498.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://lothappys.lofter.com/) [lothappys](https://lothappys.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://meiyouaaaa.lofter.com/) [鸭嘴笔阿姨](https://meiyouaaaa.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://meiyouaaaa.lofter.com/) [鸭嘴笔阿姨](https://meiyouaaaa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
